


The Wounds a Closet Can Sew Back Together

by elcholl



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Cliche closet prompt, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, after CoHF, isabelle interfering with everyone's love life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elcholl/pseuds/elcholl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Алек и Магнус заперты в одном шкафу. Что они там делают? Иззи принципиально вмешивается в личную жизнь каждого.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wounds a Closet Can Sew Back Together

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Wounds a Closet Can Sew Back Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4436918) by [Of_Titles_And_Names](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Titles_And_Names/pseuds/Of_Titles_And_Names). 



**Бам!**  
  
Дверь с грохотом закрылась, и они услышали голос Иззи за дверью:   
— Вы останетесь здесь до тех пор, пока не поговорите.   
  
Шкаф был мал. Настолько мал, что Алек дышал Магнусу в шею.  
  
Ох, Ангел.  
  
— Спасибо, что спас меня, — начал Магнус и его дыханье достигло кожи Алека.  
  
— Эм... да, нет проблем, — невнятно пробормотал Александр. Он не мог сосредоточиться, не когда они так близко. Его взгляд был прикован к двери, что находилась позади Бейна.  
  
Тишина заполнила пространство между ними, и воздух стал чуть теплее. Парни могли слышать звуки Института, исходящие из-за закрытой двери.   
  
— Алек? — ориентировочно спросил Магнус, и Алек почувствовал взгляд мага на себе.   
  
— Да? — сказал он, всё ещё смотря на дверь.  
  
— Мне жаль, — тихо извинился Магнус, и Алек застыл.  
  
 _Я должен злиться на него. Он оставил меня и не сказал ни слова. Я просто хотел знать больше о нём. Почему? Я должен просто сказать нет и уйти. Найти кого-нибудь другого для себя. Я должен злиться на него, но почему не злюсь?_  
  
Любовь.  
  
Я люблю его. Я хочу проводить с ним ночи и остаться с ним до конца моей жизни. Потому что волнующее чувство внутри меня, когда он рядом, даёт понять, что никто больше не имеет такого значения, как он...  
  
— Алек? — ладонь коснулась его щеки, и Лайтвуд понял, что плачет. Он сломлен.  
  
Он положил свою голову на плечо Магнуса и зарыдал, он не плакал, даже когда часами лежал в своей спальне после разрыва.   
  
— Я... — начал он, всхлипывая, — Я люблю тебя так сильно.  
  
Ладонь переместилась на его спину, прижимаясь к магу. Он чувствовал запах сандалового дерева и пепла. Алек положил свои ладони на шею Бейна, притягивая его ещё ближе. Они обнимались несколько минут и вскоре оба перестали рыдать, всхлипы понемногу прекращались. Он поднял взгляд на Магнуса и понял, что тот тоже плакал.   
  
— Магнус, прекрати плакать. Испортишь макияж.   
  
Маг лишь грустно улыбнулся.   
  
— Я не наношу его с нашего разрыва, ты не знал?  
  
— Ох.  
  
Он совершенно не обратил на это внимания. Все его мысли были заняты их расставанием.  
  
— Магнус... Что мы будем делать после? Когда выберемся из этого шкафа?  
  
— Я расскажу тебе о себе, — сказал парень, — Я расскажу тебе все детали. О Перу, о Уилле, о матери.  
  
— Всё?  
  
— Всё.  
  
Руки Алека обняли Магнуса, держа его крепче, чем когда-либо.


End file.
